housevastaholonetfandomcom-20200213-history
Nim Erla
"Name your greatest strength, Apprentice?" :: ~'Lord Elendel' :: "That I am a woman, my Master." :: ~'Apprentice Nim Erla' Subject Summary: File #008233 The Twi'lek Sith, known as Nim Erla, is a Xarniat member of House Vasta, a Sith noble house that is steadily rising amongst its peers, and apprentice to its Seneschal, Lord Givandril Elendel. A quiet and at times solitary figure, little about her duties or goals within the household are known, outside of her apparent desire to be useful to her Master, Givandril, and her household's Patriarch, Jaarvek Rhodos Vasta. On occassion, Apprentice Nim Erla has shown herself to be far more aware of house matters, than previously assumed; going so far as to offer suggestions as to courses of action when permitted by her betters. In all, the Twi'lek Sith Apprentice appears to maintain an objective outlook on most matters, and even displays a type of neutral camraderie on the scant occassions she's been captured in conversation with her peers. Truly, I can only assume as my conclusion, she is an intelligent but cautious individual; whose ambitions are either small, non-existent, or completely alien by fact of her racial origins. Subject Appearance: File #098823 As far as appearance goes, the Twi'lek known as Nim Erla, is possessed of the same lithe frame as most of her species. Her limbs and their extrimities (hands, fingers, etc), like her figure, are supple and fine-boned to the point one might mistake her for being of a delicate constitution; unaccustom and ill-suited to the rigors of battle or aggressive situations. However, recent footage, retrieved from the Korriban Academy, counter my original assumptions. She stands 1.79 meters and weighs between 68-70 kilograms, a bit petite around the waist and hips, but more or less slender everywhere else. Her skin is of a pale, olive tone with what appear to be natural or tattooed striations down both lekku; as well as naturally done tattoos under both eyes and at the center of her forehead. The previous file states that Nim Erla's natural eye color is violet, which she often compliments with a heavy application of some kohl-esque make-up. The latter appears to remain true, however, closer inspection of the subject has yielded odd results in regards to eye color, as they appear to be burnished orange at times. Perhaps some form of cybernetic implant made manifest during usage of some previously unknown ability? Or perhaps she merely has contacts of some kind to hide a disliked genetic trait? Supplemental Information: File #0CC889 Age: Unknown, surmised to be in her late teens or early adulthood. Gender: Female Species: Twi'lek Homeworld: Ryloth As far as our records can confirm, the Twi'lek known as Nim Erla, was born to an initially well-to-do mercantile family on Ryloth; which fell on hard times during the war due to poor investment decisions. Of the twelve female and male children in the household, six were chosen to be put on the auction blocks or given as gifts of appeasement to rivals. Nim Erla, alongside a younger sister and older brother, was amongst those put out for auction. At an age, somewhere between six to nine standard years, she was purchased by a Dathomirian Zabrak slaver/merchant named 'Barael Khrus'. She served in official capacity as a house servant, amongst countless other human and alien slaves Khrus had acquired, and unofficially as his pleasure slave; when the "illustrious" Khrus' spouse was away on business. Further investigation into the Twi'lek's past has revealed that she briefly lived dwelled on Dromund Kaas with her master, prior to her acquisition by the Imperial Force-Sensitive Acquisition Corps from her master's manor on Dathomir, though was not "acquired" then despite her potential as a Force-Sensitive. It is believed that she did not display a prominent "aura", and thus was overlooked by those with the ability to perceive the strength she later manifested during the IFSAC's initial acquisition attempt. Shifting through later logs, I find that the Twi'lek has only one known instance of serious and potentially life-threatening reprimand, during her instruction at Korriban's Sith Academy; otherwise, she appears to have lead a rather low-key and uneventful academic life. This event appears to have occurred six months into her arrival and studies, during which she was housed in living quarters specifically set aside for the female alien acolyte's of the Academy, which is not unusual as inter-gender living quarters are not condoned or present at the Sith Academy. The logs, written by an Overseer Malkieth, state that while coexisting with two other acolytes (a Nautalon and Togruta); she and up to nine known female acolytes were victims of sexual and verbal abuse from a male overseer with a strong, prejudice towards non-human species named, Harrel Zrugiss. This overseer, whom was in-charge of training alien acolytes in lightsaber combat, appears to have had prior reprimands and punishments in regards to his treatment of non-human acolytes; however, remained a member of the Academy's staff due to his proficiency in instruction and low mortality rate. Skipping a few of the more redundant remarks from my predecessor, it appears that in the process of molesting one of the three acolytes, whom the Twi'lek shared bunks with (it was surmised that the victime may have been the Twi'lek herself); Overseer Zrugiss was slain by, an at the time, unknown assailant with his own lightsaber. Further documentation states that six of the known victims, Nim Erla and her bunkmates included, were brought into custody and interrogated; however, before the extent of the event and their abuses could be brought to light, a male, Rodian student stepped forward to take responsibility for the killings; claiming that his lover had been amongst the "victimized" acolytes. The student was soon after given a swift trial and executed, while the Twi'lek and her companions returned to their appropriate positions, though three of the six known victims soon met with fatal accidents the following year. Most notable amongst them, the Togruta female from Nim Erla's shared room, whose remains were found within a Tu'kata lair not far from the Crypt of Tulak Hord. ''